Probando Algo Nuevo
by blackwhspers
Summary: Two-shots. Hanna se da cuenta de sus emociones por Emily, y abrupta como siempre la besa en frente de Spencer y Aria.


Hola gente, ¿Qué tal? Siempre pregunto eso y nadie responde :c Hoy les traigo un one-shot de Hannily, quizás sea two-shot, pero luego veré qué haré con respecto a los reviews que reciba. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la convierta en una más larga, pero depende, como ya dije, de los reviews.

A saber: Las "pistas" incluidas no son todas de la serie, puede que por ahí alla incluido algunas de mis teorías. Haleb terminó hace unas semanas. La casa de Emily ya fue arreglada. La historia ocurre luego de visitar la guarida de Ezra. Y los ambientes y escenarios pueden tener variantes no correspondientes a la serie (aunque lo dudo).

* * *

**Probando Algo Nuevo (1/2)**

"¿Qué tanto se demoran allá arriba?" Hanna dejó salir un pequeño gruñido a la silenciosa habitación.

Hanna estaba sentada en la cocina, descansaba sobre la encimera de la cocina de Spencer, eran pasadas las doce de la noche y al día siguiente había que estar a primera hora en Rosewood High, no es que a Hanna le importara, en lo absoluto, pero recientemente había descubierto sentimientos por alguien en particular y estaba algo gruñona. Las chicas habían sido llamadas por Spencer de urgencia, algo sobre que ella y Aria habían descubierto una cosa nueva sobre A, Alison, y Red Coat.

"¿Puedes relajarte?" Le dijo Emily volteando la silla, estaba ubicada justo en frente de la rubia, haciendo un ademán a los golpecitos que de vez en cuando Hanna hacía y que llenaban la habitación. Hanna le respondió con su mirada, lo que se traduciría a otro gruñido más.

La cocina volvió a su silencio anterior. Hanna estaba rara, todos lo habían notado, pero pensaron que se trataba por el término de su relación con Caleb ya que todo ocurrió casi por el mismo tiempo. La chica estaba destrozada, ya no hablaba como era usual en ella y tampoco hacía comentarios por los atuendos que no le hacían justicia a la moda que el resto del mundo solía usar. Emily, la más cercana a ella de las cuatro, trataba de decifrar los pensamientos de Hanna cada vez que ésta se quedaba muda mirando a la nada, y cuando le preguntaba lo único que recibía como respuesta era un 'Nada', muy poco disimulado, y luego una Hanna desapareciendo por alguna parte del lugar en donde se encontraban. Habían pasado un par de semanas, pero al finalizar la primera ya todos se habían dado por vencido en averigüar qué le ocurría a la chica un tanto bipolar. Sus amigas, por otra parte, estaban tranquilas siempre y cuando no se relacionara con alguna amenaza de A o Red Coat, excepto por Emily, quien nunca dejó de preocuparse por Hanna.

"Hanna" empezó tímidamente Emily, con la esperanza de que esta vez no la mandara a lo más lejos del mundo. Esperó una mirada cansada de Hanna antes de continuar, "¿En qué piensas?" Fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió para poder adentrarse en la mente de la chica y descubrir de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Hanna abrió y cerró un par de veces su boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero inmediatamente se detenía. Ella también estaba pensado sobre la forma correcta de sacar el tema que la tenia dando vueltas por mucho tiempo, y no encontrando la forma adecuada, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema hasta ahí, siendo que nisiquiera había comenzado.

"No es nada". La miró directo a los ojos, y sus miradas se sostuvieron la una a la otra por un buen rato, hasta que Emily volteó a ver que las otras dos chicas bajaban por las escaleras con una pila de cajas.

Emily, muy atenta como siempre, se levantó y trató de coger algunas cosas que traía Spencer, la cual se había llevado el trabajo más duro en la recolección de cajas. Sus manos se rozaron levemente y como respuesta se sonrieron mutuamente. Al ver aquella escena, Hanna se levantó de golpe y se paró junto a Aria, "Emily, ella puede hacer sola", dijo en tono brusco y luego se tiró en el sofá. Las otras chicas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra con una cara fondundida.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó Spencer a Emily moviendo sus labios sin hacer ruido. La morena levantó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó mirando por un segundo a la rubia que comenzaba a revisarse las puntas de su cabello, pero decidieron no hacer comentario al respecto por lo que ya todos sabían y era que la chica estaba malumorada, de nuevo. Aunque nunca dejó de estarlo, ¿o sí? Emily pensó en el momento en que el trató de contarle qué le pasaba, ahí se notaba preocupada, triste, y no pudo evitar recordar cuando se murió la primera mascota de Hanna, pero ahora era algo más allá de eso.

Las chicas con las cajas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Hanna en el sofá, dejaron las cajas en la mesita de té y se sentaron en el suelo rodeando las cajas. Aria miró a Hanna, luego a Emily y Spencer, quienes luego voltearon a ver a la chica recostada en el sofá.

"Las fotos duran más" dijo de nuevo Hanna, con la voz seca sin expresar mayor ánimo ni emoción a través de sus palabras.

"Hanna, ¿vas a ayudar?" Preguntó Spencer imitando el mismo semblante duro de Hanna. No hubo respuesta de la chica, ocasionado una mirada común, nuevamente.

"Hanna, nadie te obligó a venir" Era ahora la voz de Emily la cual sonaba dura y muy enojada, provocando que la chica en cuestión por fin se dignara a voltearlas.

Se sentó en el sofá, y luego habló, "¿Saben qué? Es cierto, nadie me obligó a estar aquí" Se levantó de golpe y se dirigó hacia el exterior por la puerta del patio.

"Okaaaay..." dijo una confundida Aria una vez que Hanna había abandonado la habitación.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" Preguntó Spencer mientras indiferentemente abría las cajas.

"No lo sé..."

Emily seguía mirando en la dirección en que Hanna había salido, y desde su posición podía ver perfectamente el lugar en donde luego se había sentado. Estaba preocupada, sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, la chica era de las que se enojaba con facilidad, pero también era de las que a los segundos ya estaba feliz nuevamente si veía un desfile de modas, o simplemente iba de compras.

"¿Emily?" preguntó Spencer mientras la sacudía desde donde estaba.

Spencer la miró confundida, mientras que Emily reaccionaba y volvía a la realidad.

"Lo siento, Spence, ¿Decías?"

Spencer miró a Aria, quien estaba mirando confundida a la nadadora, "Estaba diciendo que lo mejor será que vayas tú a hablar con ella, a tí te escucha más que a nosotras"

"Muy cierto" Apoyó Aria. Luego de unos segundos de silencio en que Emily se decidía a ir o no, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al patio, sin quitar de vista a la hermosa chica.

La rubia ya estaba bastante confundida con sus sentimientos, y ahora su actitud amenazaba con alejar a sus amigas. Llegó al patio, y se sentó en posición fetal junto a la gran piscina de los Hastings logrando abrazar sus rodillas. Mientras acariciaba el frío del agua una lagrima cayó por su rostro, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Solo quería un tiempo para pensar y relajarse.

_¿Será posible? ¿Me estaré enamorando? No lo creo, o puede que sí... pero ¡No, Hanna! Estás cansada, eso es todo, es imposible que te esté enamorando y aún menos de una chica, una perfecta, deportista, inteligente chica... ¡No! Ya debes dejar estos pensamientos de lado, ni siquiera es normal. No es que ser gay sea malo, es tan solo que... ¡Ah! solo quiero gritar, y escapar de aquí... ¿Y si me voy lejos? No creo que me extrañen, no creo que ella me extrañe. Y tan solo necesito tiempo para pensar. Es que.. a ver, veamos Hanna, hay muchas cosas por las que no funcionaría nuestra "posible" relación, fuera del hecho de que sea una chica; primero algunas veces no combina muy bien su atuendo... em... em... ¡Ay! No puedo pensar en nada más... Todo lo que ella hace es perfecto, y mentira, sí combina muy bien la ropa, es muy femenina, y todo lo que usa le queda perfecto, como si fuera una modelo. Además, es muy gentil, todo este tiempo en el que he estado pensando en ella y he estado toda monstruosa ella siempre ha estado ahí preguntando qué pasa, no como las otras chicas que ya ni le dan importancia a mi estado de ánimo, pero ella sí. Bueno, no solo conmigo, ella es gentil y amable todo el tiempo, con todas las personas, no veo por qué tendría que yo ser alguien especial para ella... Ella es muy perfecta, es muy Emily... ¡Ah! ¡Hanna! Te ordeno a que te concentres, lo mejor será irte... así no le gritarás a nadie más, no le arruinaré el día a nadie más, y tendré el tiempo necesario para pensar... _

"¿Hanna? ¡¿Hanna?!" El grito de una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Emily estaba sentada justo en frente de ella, _¿Cuándo llegó?_ pensó Hanna al instante en que se secaba las lágrimas que ahora cubría casi todas sus mejillas.

"Si me voy, ¿me extrañarás?" Fue lo primero que salió de los dulces labios de Hanna.

"¡Claro que sí!" Respondió Emily inmediatamente, otra respuesta era imposible que saliera del corazón de la morena. Luego de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos como dándose cuenta de algo, "Un segundo Hanna... ¿Es por eso por lo que has estado actuando así? ¡¿Te vas a ir?!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No!"

Hanna sintió alivio cuando escuchó la respuesta de Emily, le había aflojado el nudo que poseía en su garganta.

"¿Entonces por qué aquella pregunta?" Siguió preguntando Emily con su suave y relajante voz.

"¿Cómo supiste que eras lesbiana?" Preguntó Hanna directamente sin mirarla a los ojos, tan solo seguía jugando con el agua de la piscina.

Emily se quedó callada por un momento pensando, ¿por qué Hanna querría saber eso?, la analizó unos segundos, "Umm... ¿Hanna? ¿Estás bien?"

Hanna dejó de jugar con el agua y la miró directamente a los ojos, se inesperadamente cautivada por aquellos hermosos ojos negros y su respiración se cortaba cada segundo más. Tan solo pudo deshacerse de aquél hechizo cuando se levantó del húmedo pasto.

"Tienes razón, es una estupidez... tan solo olvídalo" Comenzó a caminar por el sendero que rodeaba la casa de Spencer y llegaba hasta el frontis, para luego poder subirse a su auto y dirigirse a su casa. '_Necesito un baño'_ pensó justo antes de que Emily la jalara del brazo para detenerla.

En un movimiento ágil, Emily se había levantado del suelo y en menos de tres pasos de Hanna, estaba justo atrás de ella para detenerla.

"Espera..." dijo la morena suavemente en un hilo de voz.

La chica Marin al escuchar aquella delicada voz rozar todo su cuerpo y sacudirla, produciendo una dañida, pero adorada sensación, se acercó a Emily, la tomó de la cintura y desvaneció toda distancia que las separaba. Emily se tensó, cosa que Hanna notó, pero no quizo detenerse, todo lo contrario, impulsó más el beso y se adentró en la boca de Emily, haciendo que ésta instictivamente le correspondiera. Emily comenzaba a rodear sus brazos a través del cuello de la fashion-girl cuando escucharon un ruido y se separaron inmediatamente.

"Oh Dios mío"

El ruido que habían oído era Spencer, que junto a Aria, estaban sorprendidas por lo que veían. Hanna sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder más fuerte que un tomate, y sin mirar a Emily, salió corriendo a su auto.

* * *

Hasta aquí tendrá que llegar porque mi madre es una bruja y me pide el computador (en verdad es de ella, pero bueno...)

Haré un segundo (y último) capítulo que será como el desarrollo de esto, lo estaré publicando de aquí hasta una o dos semanas más (lo sé, es mucho, pero como me negué a entregarle el computador a mí mamá, me acaba de castigar) :c


End file.
